Tainted
by Tristana
Summary: Wrath has done nothing but an angry Envy doesn't need a reason... A short EnvyxWrath with a large dose of abuse - you are warned, don't sue.


Yet another edition of the whole thing - never thought that anyone was still reading that one so I totally forgot about it. Still, the editing mostly deals with my A/N - I was still a 'young' author and thought that A/N were cool, though I admit, those were annoying.

And I noticed some mistakes too and changed them but again, it doesn't change the fact that this was my first 'full blown' yaoi (pardon the pun) so yeah... I'm not the Marlowe of the Pr0n...

Author: Me.

Mood: Evil - and procastinating because I wrote it during my Hamlet class.

Title: Tainted (but love has nothing to do with that)

Disclaimer: Not mine. Fortunately - for them! But the idea is mine, the writing and the sadism too.

Warning: YAOIIIIII (my first one...mmm).If you don't like it, don't read. This is a Envy/Wrath. Rape - sort of. Okay, not SORT OF - but we are talking about Homonculi and I reckon they have some twisted ways of seeing things - and anyway, Envy never takes no for an answer so no choice.

So, now that all the one expecting het, blue flowers, sugar and other sweetness went away wailing... Let the show begin!

* * *

Envy pinned his hands above his head rather forcefully, causing the young sin to cry out of surprise. Nearly sitting on the lithe frame, he snickered. Porcelain skin flushed with anger and embarrassment, the younger one tried to escape, wriggling madly.

They were so different yet similar: there was no hate between, only an overwhelming annoyance which would eventually turn into a certain amount of hidden anger. Said anger would take various form, the most common being a fight of some kind… Which would result in Wrath being completely tore apart and bleeding and crying, lost in a cave or hiding in a wall, waiting for Sloth to come. Today was a different fight. And he knew he lost already.

He was young, still a child – mentally and physically - and rather obnoxious, while the other's chosen – thus perfect – appearance and calm front hid a boiling anger and murderous nature.

To summarize the situation:

Wrath is on a bed

Wrath is pinned down on this bed

Envy is the one pinning him down

Envy has something on his mind

Nothing good comes from Envy plotting

Especially where he was concerned.

He kicked, trying to put Envy off balance, which only result into the older sin sitting – as sitting on his ass – on him, legs blocking his, a lopsided grin distorting his face as Wrath stiffened and barely suppress a moan. And the youngest knew that, as homunculus, he couldn't put the blame on his teenage hormones. He felt ashamed of himself and yet… He couldn't deny the obvious; this situation aroused him even more. It was not as if there was anything other than sex between the two of them, but did that mean that he shouldn't enjoy himself – in a twisted, masochistic kind of way.

A knowing smirk displayed on his forever young face, his 'tormentor' kept maintaining his hands on the mattress with his left hand while the right one moved across his upper body, never allowing the young one to lean in the touch. He barely felt it, as it was, but still felt some kind of electricity running from the pale digits on him. Without warning, he yanked the top from him, causing him to gasp as the cool air of the room hit his already heated skin. Funny how he could still feel hot while being dead. He stopped thinking for a second as the hand resumed its teasing travel on his skin, leaving a burning sensation behind, as if it was a snake. Gazing into those soulless eyes, Wrath recognize the now familiar 'you're gonna suffer a hell'-look. But even knowing that what will probably follow is not something healthy for him, he couldn't suppress this shiver from crawling down his spine. He wanted it to happen, else he would never had tried to provoke the older homunculus wrath – for lack of another word. Yes, he did it on purpose. He will have several days to mourn over this and bang his hand on a wall because he was stupid to accept such a treatment, but right now, he needed Envy to hurt him. And being tender to him HURT him, actually. He knew Envy won't remain that calm for long, but he also knew that the older one loves to hurt everyone in every way possible. Being used to it proved useful, since he was not as afraid as he knew he should – 'cause, right now, Envy was concerned; 'nuff said.

Envy applied some pressure on Wrath hips, making him growing harder under his weight. It surprised the young sin how Envy could keep on smiling in whatever situation – if he feels like smiling, that is. He tried to move his own body upward to accentuate the pressure. At that, Envy raised an inquisitive eyebrow – which disappeared beneath the headband.

"Enjoying yourself, brat?"

"S-Shut up, you fucker!" He was nervous and angry and on top of that he was horny!

"Want me to fuck you? How sweet!" The tone was none too sweet though. It cut through his skin like a knife, rendering aware of how much of a little whore he was. He couldn't say that he didn't care but his mindset was the following: Envy started something and he'd better finish it! As if he was able to make him pay. He would just beat the shit out of him, maybe even kill him. Envy was the one who killed all the previous homunculus whom Dante wanted to get rid off.

The hand pressed harder the flat chest, slim fingers teasing already hard nipples. Still smiling, he lowered his face toward Wrath's, hot breath ghosting over his cheek. "Always knew you were a little whore, _brat_." Voice dripping with venom as a teasing tongue traced the delicate shell of his ear.

He sneaked down his throat, sharp teeth nipping occasionally the tender flesh. His hand drew behind his back, causing his back to arch slightly. He let go of his legs but Wrath didn't move, knowing that if he did so, it would be even worse. He took hold of the young sin's hips, leveling him a little for him to rest in a rather uncomfortable – and helpless – position. Smirking, he lowered his head, emerald hair cascading before him, gently tickling Wrath's face and sides. Said Wrath was about to laugh when he felt cool lips on his nipple, teeth grazing, tongue swirling around the sensitive nub of flesh. He tried to arch his back even more but he couldn't, thanks to Envy's insight.

Suddenly, Envy ceased his deliciously disturbing ministrations to rest his lips on his collarbone, kissing him before teeth sunk into the flesh, causing fake blood to flow, and then licked the wound with the tip of his tongue until there was no more blood to lick.

Concentrated on the slight pain in his shoulder, Wrath didn't notice the hand letting go of his wrists, only to bind them properly with a rope to the head bed. He peeled down his own turtle neck top, revealing alabaster complexion, soft skin nearly shining in the dim-lighted room before occupying himself with Wrath's remaining clothes. He let his hands wander across the slim chest, down his stomach. The lower the hand got the more flushed became Wrath. Said-sin was not happy with his current situation. He felt helpless, exposed, and he really needed Envy to do him straightaway before he got crazy once and for all.

Eventually, he said it aloud, causing an evil grin to spread the features of the palm tree currently towering him. If he was stronger, he'd have gotten rid off Envy for a long time being, or at least he'd force him to do what he wanted him to do. Despite an almost fragile complexion, power surged through Envy's pores. The worst was when he was in a 'deliciously sadistic mood'.

He knew he was nothing Envy more than a rag doll to be played with then discarded. Still, right away, Wrath didn't care. Suddenly, strong hands grabbed his hips, leveling him to his liking – which was not exactly Wrath's – preventing him from doing anything.

Envy enjoyed those little session. Mostly because he loved to see the pain, anger, and helplessness in those bluish eyes.

Without waiting anymore, he entered violently the smaller sin in one deep thrust, eliciting a gasp of pain from him. Himself let out a hiss when he forced past the tight ring of muscle, into that warm body he wanted to break. He wanted to fuck him senseless but it was much more fun to let Wrath being totally conscious. The scar would be only even deeper. Plus, he was told many times to be careful with his toys. When the youngest got more accustomed to the intrusion, he slipped out even so slowly before re-entering him. Wrath tried to jerk his hips. "Feisty, huh?" came the cool comment. Knowing that Wrath wanted him to get the 'job' done quickly, Envy forced himself to keep a painfully slow pace. Still gripping Wrath's hips, he lowered his face toward the young sin's, muttering things that would be sweet if not pronounced by him under such circumstances, increasing Wrath's shame.

Envy grew weary of the teasing-stuff though. Mostly because he felt as if he was starting to lose control and that was something he just couldn't afford. He was in charge and had been for centuries, there's no way such a little brat caused him to lose it. Eventually, the pace increased quickly, causing Wrath to cringe at first and then thrusting back toward Envy, trying to force him to pleasure him more. But it seemed that THIS part was not needed in Envy's plan, so he lowered a hand, preventing Wrath from moving too much. Wrath's breathing became even more erratic want he caught a glimpse of Envy's hand hovering over his length. But helpless as he was, he couldn't dream of forcing Envy to do anything if it included giving him what he wanted. He bucked his hips anyway, eager to be touched. At this, the older sin rested his hand on the mattress, 'tsssking'. Like a mother would if she caught her child sneaking in the kitchen to get sweets. But still, he didn't felt like being too sadistic today – and he had other things to do than fucking with Wrath's head. He waited for the young sin to close his eyes out of frustration before letting one smooth digit trace his aching member. Ephemeral contact as it was, but it was fairly enough to cause Wrath to moan wantonly. Sensation increased by the quickened pace and the fact that Envy was avoiding – successfully – Wrath's 'soft spot'.

Seeing that Wrath was going to throw a tantrum, Envy complied to the – not so – silent plea and began to run his gloved palm along the other sin's shaft, careful to cap him with his thumb – he was immortal, he has plenty of time… At first, he moved slowly, creating a disturbing contrast between the pace of his own thrust and the stroking. Eventually Wrath got mad at the whole thing and let out an undignified wail as Envy stopped stroking him for a while, causing the older sin to smirk broadly. _Ike a kind of cat waiting for his milk. _The smirk faded as Envy's lips crashed upon his in a violent, bruising kiss. He let his hot tongue explore the younger one's mouth, uncaring that he might choke him.

He kept on increasing his pace until his movement grew nearly erratic from the strength displayed, Wrath urging him faster, harder. The little sin eventually came out of breath, oblivious that he was only used, a mean for Envy to get rid off of his own hatred toward a certain alchemist. He would have time to dwell on it, and cry, later. He realized that Envy had already let go of his legs, and he wounded them around the older sin waist, hands struggling against the tight rope. Wrath tore himself from Envy and shouted: "Fuck it Envy! Stop bitching around!"

"Want me to stop?" With this he stopped moving, resting balanced on the mattress, like a kind of china doll – a very impressive, freaky china doll. He licked his lips in a luscious manner, only to have the young one stuttering. "N—no."

Satisfied, Envy thus resumed his activities, much to Wrath relief – and shame, not to forget that he was being fucked by the sadistic 'de sévices'. In fact, the tension in him became unbearable as time went on, mostly due to the fact that Envy prevent Wrath from coming – which, in the little sin mind was kind of unfair. At some point Envy didn't care anymore and slammed even more forcefully into the hot body beneath him, now hitting Wrath's prostate with each thrust, relishing in the soft moans escaping from the bruised lips.

Still preventing Wrath from getting what he wanted, Envy came with one last, deep thrust, hissing, his seed coating the young one's insides. Wrath cringed, trembling from frustration and anger. Envy would go away, now having what he wanted to have. He managed to make Wrath feel even more ashamed than ever.

A lopsided grin plastered on his thin lips, the homunculus slipped out of the other one before quickly putting his 'clothes' on. He never rest with him afterward. He'd go out, whistling, searching for his prey of choice. Wrath went limp on the mattress, feeling broken, tainted, as Envy passed the door with a last 'See ya around, my little harlot.' No, he didn't FEEL tainted; he WAS tainted. Mentally, physically. He got up with a strain and got into the shower, letting hot water pour on him.

He scrubbed his skin so much, trying to get rid off the sick feeling of Envy's come in him, which made his stomach lurch dangerously. He didn't stop until he bled. But can you say 'bled' when he didn't have an ounce of real blood in his veins? Even so, he didn't feel any less dirty. _This is not the kind of things one can see. _

Dressing himself up, he went to the balcony, leaning down against the railing. _Why? Why was he the victim of such treatment, what did he do to deserve such hard a punishment?_

He was unsure of himself, of his feelings. But still, he was certain to be pretty fucked up, which was abnormal for such a young creature. He felt like a broken doll, something discarded in a garbage.

_Once, I thought you'd save me._

"Envy…" The word rolled on his tongue, leaving a bitter aftertaste, as if he had bitten in a green apple. Long, black strands billowed around him, covering his face, hiding the new tears from the world. And these inhumanly sad, empty eyes…

_Once I wished to be dead to the world, but now, I only want to be dead…_

_

* * *

_

Note: I'm sorry if I'm not clear enough with the whole 'he' stuff but I'm still new to this kind of 'writing smex' business.

And please, review - even if it's just to tell me it's lame - just justify your answer... I really want to improve.

Wrath (upset): It'll only encourage her to go on!

And as a matter of fact, reviews or not, I went on with the lemony craziness. And re-reading it to get rid off of the A/N, I saw just how terrible my writing was at the time.

And I'd like to thank Seikatsu-Shi for reminding me of those A/N in her review.


End file.
